dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Popo
| image = | race = | birthday = | gender =Male | height =5'2" | weight = 143lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Kami's Lookout (exceedingly loosely) | occupation =Attendant to Kami's Lookout | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = Saiyan Invasion Unit | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | homeworld =Earth | relatives = Kami ("boss") | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = Lanipator | spanish voice = N/A }} Mr. Popo (ミスター・ポポ) is an assistant-deity who is apparently an immortal genie who tends the grounds of Kami's Lookout. He is bound there eternally as the gardener and caretaker, but he can travel anywhere in the world when the occasion calls for it, using a magic carpet for Instant Transportation. This Mr. Popo is extremely different from his main timeline incarnation. Appearance Mr. Popo bears the appearance of a short, stout man with completely black skin, saucer-like eyes, and large red lips. He wears a white turban that is closed with a blue jewel, as well as red and gold vest, white pants with a red belt, red, jester-like shoes and gold armbands. His attire seems to be based on that of a Sultan. Personality Unlike the main timeline Mr. Popo, this Mr. Popo is pure evil. He enjoys the suffering of people, especially when he is the cause of it. He is a fighting master, but frequently puts pupils through horrific and psychologically scarring training, and is cruel enough to everyone to result in PTSD-like reactions upon the very sight of him. Popo can cause fear in inanimate objects, though it is implied he merely manipulates them in some way. He is callous enough to forego the protection of the planet because he is preparing himself a meal. Popo has absolutely no qualms about the horrific actions he can perform, even stating the Magic Carpet he uses is powered by souls he collects, however, he seems to favor kittens, saying they are the one thing he would never torture. He has some measure of control over Shenron, and is noted to be growing "less than reputable plants" marijuana on the surface of the Lookout. To him, everything exists in a "pecking order", at which he is rightfully placed at the top, above even Kami. History Special Abilities Mr. Popo is an immortal genie-like deity. Due to his immortal nature, he only dies if he is killed, and has lived for centuries. His body composure seems to be unique, no scientific signs of life can be detected by devices like . His ki signature strikes fear into even a Saiyan who senses it, causing a knee-jerk reaction like having been doused in ice-cold water, and is noted to be foul. In terms of fighting, Mr. Popo is a master, and is capable of fighting off two young Super Saiyans with no effort on his part, and this may not even be the full extent of his powers. Powers Soul-Collection: Never stated, but heavily implied, that Mr. Popo is capable of collecting souls. .]] Levitate: This is the ability to fly using one's ki. Mr. Popo can quickly control his energy and push ki out from underneath him allowing him to fly or levitate in the air with ease. Swallow ki Blasts: Mr. Popo can swallow ki attacks of any variety. There is no known limit to how much ki he can swallow before it overloads, but it is implied that he has mastered this ability enough to meld the swallowed ki with his own reserves. Magic Materialization: A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. Mr. Popo can bring out a rolled-up ball of carpet from nowhere and throw it upon the ground which, instead of actually touching the floor, opens up in mid-air and becomes his magical flying carpet. : Unlike the Instant Transmission, he can transport instantly to a desired location on Earth without requiring the use of an energy signature to home in on. He ominously implies he uses this ability in conjunction with his magic carpet and Soul-Collecting. Fortelling of the Future: Mr. Popo can apparently see when someone is going to die, and when he is particularly amused, he will inform them only that they will die, not when or how, simply to get a laugh. Trivia *This timeline's Mr. Popo is similar to the Mr. Popo from Dragonball Abridged, implying Dragon Planet and Dragonball Abridged exist on closer timelines to each other than the main series. *Mr. Popo is quite possibly the most frightening being in the Universe. Footnotes Category:Deity Category:Male Category:Genie Category:Characters Category:Wikiwide